


Mutant and Hunter Meet

by flareonfury



Series: Fall and Get Up Again [1]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7_crossovers, Community: xoverland, F/M, First Meetings, Supernatural Crossover, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle and Scott Summers meet.     (Takes place after Jo takes off to go hunting by herself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant and Hunter Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Deadzone and written for 7_crossovers prompt Supernatural. First Scott/Jo!!

  


“That was… interesting,” Jo Harvelle stated softly. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were raised in shock. She’d seen a lot of things in her lifetime, but this guy? He was a whole new supernatural thing that she’d never met in her life. Of course, she highly doubted the holy water in her pocket or this gun could do any damage against his eyes that could clearly kill her before she even got her weapons at the ready.

Before Jo could think to do anything else – like running away, the man… Demon... Monster, whatever, it was turned around and faced her.

“Are you alright?” It stated with a voice that made her shiver, not in fear or anything of that sort, but of the fact that this thing sounded so very human and his voice sounded so alluring. It didn’t help that he was handsome even if he hid behind a red-tinted glasses.

“Yeah, just peachy… Now, what exactly are you?”

“A mutant,” It glanced at her and it seemed to realize that she was holding a gun since he promptly raised his hands in surrender. “And what exactly was that thing?”

“That would be a vampire… now you’re joking right? A mutant?”

“You think I’m messing around? That thing nearly bit you and if you say it was a vampire than that would’ve been a very bad thing. Look, I’m not going to hurt you, can you put the gun down? You can call me Scott.” Scott stated firmly, and Jo lowered her gun.

“So that means you’re like Superman?” Jo questioned, as Scott lowered his arms and he let out a chuckle.

“No, nothing like Superman… Mutants are not aliens; we’re just more evolved humans with special abilities that tend to be unique.” Scott explained to her, moving slightly closer, using caution so he wouldn’t spark her fear and have her fire on him. “When that thing came at you, why didn’t you run?”

“I’m a hunter… it’s my job to fight stuff supernatural things. I hadn’t realized the creature was a vampire though, which was why my bullets didn’t work on it. Though your eyes seemed to be enough to destroy it… what kind of power is that, anyway?”

**THE END.**


End file.
